


Quite the Pair

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-29
Updated: 2009-12-29
Packaged: 2018-02-09 14:50:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1986984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Quite the Pair

**Title:** Quite the Pair  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Pairing:** Severus Snape/Harry Potter  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Challenge:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snarry100/profile)[**snarry100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snarry100/) 's prompt #194: Holiday Traditions  
 **Warning(s):** None that I am aware of.  
 **A/N:** The boys reminisce.  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Quite the Pair

~

“I don’t really have much in the way of holiday traditions,” Harry said. “Unless you consider avoiding my drunk uncle by hiding in my makeshift bed under the stairs as a tradition.”

“It’s as much of a tradition as me avoiding my drunk father, who would raid the gift stocking my mother would cobble together for food, or items to sell for more liquor.”

Harry shook his head. “We’re quite the pair, aren’t we?”

Severus smirked. “Indeed. So, do we get everything and calories be dammed?”

Harry clasped Severus’ hand and dragged him into Honeydukes. “Yeah, I think we do.”

~


End file.
